This report examines previous reports of myocardial infarction and angiographically normal coronary arteries and discusses possible explanations for the occurrence of myocardial infarction in normal coronary arteriograms. Five explanations are considered and evidences presented that the acute myocardial infarction was caused by an occluding embolus which subsequently lysed or recanalized.